homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Taiidan Republic
The Taiidan Republic was one of many successor states to the old Taiidan Empire, created in the wake of the Homeworld War. An ally of the Kushan, it is unclear what happened to the Republic following its victory in the Beast War or whether it participated during the Vaygr War. History Fall of the Taiidan Empire In the year 9510 GSY the Taiidan Empire was doomed. The death of Riesstiu IV the Second dealt an irreparable blow to an already shaken Empire. Countless worlds acted in rebellion against their overlords and the Kushan Exiles had returned from the Outer Rim, seeking revenge for genocide and their ancestral homeworld. All it took was for the Emperor to die. Shortly after, Kushan and Rebel forces were deployed on Hiigara, seizing the Imperial capital and destroying the Imperial Gene Bank from which the Emperors were cloned. The remaining Imperial loyalists fled Hiigara, heading out for the outer regions of the Empire, preparing to strike again. Although they maintained for some time the name of Empire the Empire had truly come to an end. In the wake of this the Rebels led by Captain Elson seized control of some of the key worlds in the former empire, and declared the existence of a new regime, that of the Taiidan Republic. Yet not all were willing to embrace the new government, particularly the Imperialists but also several who had suffered under the Empire's regime and did not want to put all the Empire's power in one place again. After a brutal civil war the Republicans managed to maintain about half of the old Imperial worlds, the rest becoming independent states of one form or the other. The Beast War Although the Republic prospered for the first fifteen years of its existence it would begin to face troubles. For one thing the Imperial remnants were a constant threat to the Republic and although they ruled over a much smaller number of systems they had a larger fleet, most of the old Taiidan Imperial Fleet having refused to recognize the Republican government. However a greater threat would make itself known. In 9525 GSY the Beast War began, the disease-like entity known as the Beast making itself known and spreading across the galaxy. The Republic in particular became an easy target for this threat, being a fairly larger power. Furthermore the Beast was mistaken at first as the Taiidan Imperialists, which led to catastrophe. Many of the casaulties suffered in the Beast War would prove to be Republican vessels. However the Republic, despite the losses it suffered, would prove one of the most important players in the Beast War. It was Republican spies who initially discovered the Imperialist research into the Beast, research that would eventually lead to the Infection Vaccine. Furthermore the Republican efforts to advance their fleet technology also led to the Nomad Moon project, which would create the repulsor weapon. Finally it was the Republic that provided most of the manpower for the allied fleets in their fight against the Beast. Undeclared War In the years following the failure of the Nomad Moon project, the Taiidan Republic fleet succeeded in stabilising the borders of the Republic and consolidating control over its territory. Attracted by the promise of stability and security, some of the systems that has previously declared independence form the Republic sought to re-join it. In 9547 GSY the Republic began a program of fleet renewal, with new ships designs tailored to the needs of the fleet. Technologies and fleet doctrine were developed in collaboration with the Republic closest ally - Hiigara. By 9550 GSY the Republic had entered a period of peace and relative prosperity. Clashes with the Taiidan Imperialists and Turanic Raiders forces were largely limited to the rimward border regions and enemy ships rarely penetrated beyond the En Gedi belt. In the years that followed the Republic fleet's main activities were patrolling the frontier and protecting the ever-expanding trade routes as commence flourished. The Imperialists fleets, which once threated the existence of the Republic, were now regarded merely as a nuisance on the frontier. Even the proclamation of the "New Empire" in 9597 GSY did little to disturb the confident atmosphere that filled the courts of the senate of the planet Taiidan. However in 9609 GSY came the first rumours of vast fleets moving through the Vaygr reaches, conquering all who stood in their way. It was some years before the Vaygr threat was understood in the Taiidan Republic, but in 9619 GSY the news came of the first confirmed attack on a Republic mining outpost by Vaygr ships, marking the start of an undeclared war. Since that time Vaygr raids has increased steadily and analysts note that the raids has stepped up in frequency and scale recently. More recently there are unconfirmed reports of small combined Imperial-Vaygr fleets operating secretly near Thaddis Sabbah.... Military The Taiidan Republic's forces were, for such a large state, remarkably small. This was in a large part due to the Taiidan Civil War which left most of the former Taiidan Imperial Fleet in the hands of the Imperialists. While some factions of the old fleets joined the Republic and other independent worlds the vast majority continued to hold their old loyalties. As such the Republic was, for the first decades of its life, in a very difficult situation. It solved this however by, instead of trying to match the number of the Imperialists, innovating technologically. By the time of the Beast War the Republic's fleet was one of, if not the, most advanced force in the galaxy. Astrography The Taiidan Republic inherited about half of the worlds in the old Empire, making it a large power but not really a galactic hegemon. Furthermore, the Republic's limited military capabilities didn't make it easy for the Republic to control its new territories, particularly since so many worlds were eager for independence. Appearances * Sources *''Homeworld: Cataclysm Manual'' See also *Taiidan Rebellion Category:Lore: Organisations